


Her Gentle Giant, His Wee Little One

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: A series of one-shots following the love story between Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujioka.(These are scenes that weren't included in the story You Belong With Me because they either didn't compliment the story line or took the story line in another direction. They can stand alone as one-shots without needing to read You Belong With Me.)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Strawberry Cake

"Are you taking her to that cake shop I mentioned yesterday?" Hunny sat on the edge of Mori's bed, his short legs freely swinging beneath the wooden frame, as he watched his tall cousin pull a white button up from the in-wall closet. Mori walked to the full-length mirror and held it against his shoulders, sizing the shirt with critical eyes. He made eye contact with Hunny in the reflection silently asking for his opinion to which Hunny nodded with a wide grin. Satisfied with his approval Mori stepped back and reached for the navy blue blazer he had set aside on the bed and held the two together, comparing their contrasting colors against his tan skin. Mori gingerly looked at his short cousin the second time, his arched eyebrows exposing his nervousness.

"Takashi, they look fine. You'll look fine. Haruhi likes blue." Hunny reassured him, relieved to see him smile in response. Mori nodded and disappeared behind the bathroom door to change into his carefully chosen attire while Hunny hopped off the bed to explore his cousin's tie collection; humorously taking pleasure in the vast colors and patterns.

"You didn't answer my question, Takashi. Are you taking her to that cake shop?" Hunny called over his shoulder while he fiddled with a Christmas tie. A faint grunt was his answer.

When Mori revealed his desire to pursue Haruhi, Hunny felt overtaken with excitement; proud of the shy host for stepping forward, but he couldn't say he was all that surprised. His knew his quiet cousin fancied their host maiden ever since that day in Kyoya's artificial beach. He knew something was brewing within Mori's heart when he outwardly admitted to enjoying Haruhi's company. Mori was a man of few words – carefully saving his voice for what he deemed to truly matter – and yet he told Hunny he wasn't bored with Haruhi by his side. Hunny knew none of the other hosts would recognize the subtle clue to Mori's romantic feelings but he liked it better that way. It gave his cousin a chance to inch closer to Haruhi; to hide under the radar from the devilish twins, the conniving shadow king, and the flamboyant prince.

Mori emerged from the bedroom's corner and returned to the full-length mirror. He grabbed the blazer's flaps and snapped them against his broad chest, feeling a pinch of pride for how well the outfit complimented his features.

"See, I told you. You look great." Hunny cheered as he approached Mori to join him in front of the mirror. "I wish I could go with you. I love their cakes, especially their strawberry lime," Hunny's eyes drifted towards the ceiling as he fantasized about the sweet delicacies glistening inside a glass display, "but I wouldn't want to ruin your first date. I can just pick one up after you two leave the shop." Hunny beamed an innocent smile at Mori, knowing full well his cousin wouldn't have let him join even if he begged.

"Will you order her the strawberry cake?" Hunny asked, untucking Mori's shirt from his pant to achieve the casual-date look.

"She can order for herself." Mori said, trying to swat his cousin's little impish hands away from his waist.

Hunny laughed, "I bet she'll order the strawberry cake though." His playful comment provoked a chuckle from Mori.

It had been a little inside joke between the two since their first visit at Haruhi's house. They came unannounced but bore the gift of cake to soften their rudeness. They were careful to select the finest cakes; caramel truffle, dark chocolate walnut, sweet mocha pecan, and even a coconut delight with 24 carat gold flake. They reluctantly selected the strawberry cakes, fearing they'd appear too bland compared to the finer ones, but purchased them anyway since buying three extra slices offered a discount – and Kyoya insisted. When they offered their finds to Haruhi, to their surprise, she happily chose the tame strawberry cake. It made them laugh at the predictable commoner for they should have known that that was what she'd pick in the end.


	2. Wait For Me

Haruhi let out a placid sigh at his affectionate caress. His skilled fingers massaged her hair in short strokes as she sat cross-legged amidst his spread legs, her back snuggled against his chest. He breathed in the cool morning air and she closed her eyes feeling him push against her as his lungs expanded; compelling them to sway as one.

Japan would soon wave their farewell to spring and all that abides in it; the crisp remnants of winter, the budding of life, the shortened days, and the beautiful beginning of a glorious love; one best told as a story of fate, one of which two delicate souls were destined to weave together like threads of silk – finding their notch in the fabric of time.

The sun slowly rose beyond the horizon and it sent its energizing light to brush along the tree tops, waking the mourning doves and silencing the night owl.

Mori and Haruhi had started their own tradition of watching the world rouse from its slumber in the early hours of the day. At first Haruhi was against the idea of waking up early, her lethargic personality favored sleeping in, but Mori asked her to try it once and to her surprise she quite enjoyed the tranquil time alone with her boyfriend. Now every morning they venture out into the garden, careful not to disturb those still fast asleep, to rest at their secret post underneath a weeping willow's sheltering branches. They spent this time to reflect, to meditate, and to slowly introduce their sleepy minds to another day but rarely did they disrupt the silence with their words; usually content with letting their hearts speak on their behalf. However, today was the latter, for Haruhi had something on her mind and she couldn't squelch its demands any longer.

"Takashi," she spoke almost in whisper.

She felt his mild grunt resonate from his throat in response.

Haruhi tried to assemble the right words together to not sound harsh but her straightforward nature couldn't sugar coat her question. "What will happen to… us… after you graduate Ouran Academy?" She scrunched her face, anxiously prepared for his honest answer and prayed to her mother in Heaven he desired the same thing she did.

Her heart stopped when his fingers stilled against her scalp and the weight of her arduous question labored her breaths as her mind raced for a recovery. The hesitation in his answer made her regret ever asking as her fears materialized.

"You're afraid I won't wait for you." He didn't phrase it as a question but as a fact and Haruhi wondered if he also dabbled at the terrifying thought. His ribcage pushed her forward as he slowly inhaled a deep breath, adding to the growing apprehension. He quietly exhaled through his nose as he leaned into her, his warm breath tickling the back of her ear. His close presence even now felt so powerful – like pure energy – acting as an invisible force that heightened her senses and recharged her apathetic spirit.

He startled her with a subdued kiss on her temple while his cheeks pressed against her hairline. His tender lips quickly melted the concerns that have haunted her for weeks as his graduation date swiftly approached. His arms roped around her torso as he gently tucked her further into him and nestled her head under his chin. He lowered his voice to match the sincerity she needed to hear, "I will wait however long it takes… if you'll have me in the end."

His answer confirmed her earlier suspicion that he too wondered what would become of them once he set off to college, leaving her to catch up. To her relief his decision was what she had hoped for.

She nuzzled into him and aimlessly brushed her lips along his tight neck, breathing in his earthy scent she has grown to crave. She could also faintly smell the spiced herbal soap she had gifted him weeks earlier, the one she found while browsing the people's market, and it made her smile knowing he happily stained himself with a piece of her.

"Always," she whispered into his skin, instantly feeling the goosebumps her breath sparked along his neck. His arms tightened around her – his response to their resolution – as a peace settled into their hearts and for a while they quietly watched the world turn.


	3. His Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains suggestive themes but nothing detailed, only implied.

"Are you sure you this is what you want to do today?" Haruhi sat on the edge of the king-sized hotel bed holding open a traveler's pamphlet above her lap. Her eyes traced the roads within the illustration of Japan's jewel, the city of Kyoto. Its historical temples were marked with great importance but that wasn't what she referred to. Instead she inspected the small attraction in the lower left corner; a scenic garden.

Takashi, wearing nothing but gray boxers, was dressing over his open suitcase by the closet door. He grunted his response as he slipped his feet into oxford jeans. Her eyes abandoned the glossy cardstock to sneak a glance at his toned athletic legs before they disappeared behind denim.

Takashi caught her playful eyes and the soft pink hue staining her cheeks with a smirk, pleased to see how his dedicated training in kendo and karate reflected from her arousal.

He grabbed a plain black t-shirt from his suitcase, stood to his full height, and flexed his sculpted abs as he tugged the shirt down his torso. His lips spread wider into a smile seeing her hopelessly distracted.

"Haruhi," his baritone voice woke her from her trance, "you should get dressed too."

She blinked a few times before comprehending what he said and looked down at her rumpled polyester pajamas. "Oh right…" She set aside the pamphlet and hopped to her feet, unaware her cheeks were still blushing, and shuffled towards her suitcase which coincidentally rested beside Takashi's.

"You really want to tour a garden today?" Haruhi felt the need to clarify as she bent down to rummage through her suitcase. An irritated groan escaped her throat when she realized that once again her pesky father replaced her comfortable clothing with form-fitting outfits. Her favored neutral colors were now bold and loud like orange, yellow, and pink. She made a mental note to send him a text later.

Her father was constantly nagging her to dress more flirtatious for her boyfriend, even going as far as saying if she wanted to keep Takashi she'd have to 'dress up' once in a while. Haruhi merely rolled her eyes at her father's nonsense and argued Takashi loved her for her and not for the clothes she wore. It became obvious further into their relationship that Ranka approved of the tall kendo champion. Soon afterwards his antics in improving his daughter's taste in fashion and femininity increased hoping it would one day earn him a son-in-law.

Haruhi slipped her pajama pants off her hips and Takashi watched the fabric unveil her smooth slender legs as they gather around her thin ankles. He blushed realizing she didn't have on undergarments. Her pajama shirt came off without protest and where it landed he didn't care to know. His eyes didn't dare to leave her exposed porcelain skin.

She had grown more into womanhood since graduating Ouran Academy. Her rounded hips, slim waist, and slightly curvier bust made it impossible to pass her off as a man. The Host Club toyed with the idea of offering their services at University but Haruhi had outgrown the male uniform and therefore couldn't join her friends in entertaining the rich and bored. Haruhi's secret was out, at least to those who transferred from Ouran Academy to Ouran University, and it caused a great mixture of reactions; some tolerable and some just plain mean. Who would have guessed the young heiresses would feel betrayed in learning their beloved host was actually a woman?

And a woman she was indeed. Her boyish flat figure was as good as forgotten. When they decided to make their relationship more physical Takashi quickly discovered a lifetime of self-discipline did little to stop his roaming eyes and explorative hands. He was an honorable man, one who prioritized Haruhi's wishes over his own, and he vowed to travel at her pace. Over time their passionate kisses and long embraces inevitably turned into Takashi carrying Haruhi bridal-style to her bedroom all the while devouring her luscious lips. Since that day Haruhi became the only thing in this world that could make him lose control over his sensibility.

He noticed she was lost in thought; her hand stilled inside the mess of clothing in her suitcase and her unseeing eyes fixated on the corner of his suitcase. Panic raced through him when he realized she was looking directly at the hiding place for today's surprise. Although she wasn't aware of this he couldn't chance it. Without making a sound he swept her off the floor and held her close to his chest as he walked towards the bed.

"Hey wait! I need to get dressed!" Haruhi giggled as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. She recognized the glimmer in his gray eyes and instantly knew what had possessed her stoic boyfriend. "Takashi, we don't have time for this. It's almost nine o'clock. Don't you want to see the garden?"

Takashi plopped her onto the bed and smiled down at her. "It can wait." His hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and with one swift motion the fabric flew over his head, exposing his trimmed chest.

Haruhi returned his mischievous grin with a frown. "What are you doing? You just got dressed."

Takashi answered with a shrug and joined her in bed, the cheap mattress squeaking under his weight.

Haruhi's frown deepened, "We'll miss breakfast." Haruhi felt her body naturally responding to Takashi's teases but she didn't want to cave. This was their second day on vacation and she honestly looked forward to seeing Kyoto. What they were doing now was something they could do at home – given if her father was at work.

"We can stop somewhere." He reasoned. His hand pushed strands of her short hair away from her forehead and trailed his calloused fingertips down her jawline.

"You do realize there's a wonderful world outside this hotel room." She refuted, though her argument fell flat when her lips broke into a smile. She cursed herself for not being able to resist his manipulations.

"I'll make it up to you." He promised.

Once their lips met Haruhi stopped her protests and surrendered to their shared hunger, blissfully unaware that Takashi's promise lied hidden in the corner of his suitcase; a gold engagement ring with a haloed oval diamond perched on top.


End file.
